The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator home bar, and more particularly, to a refrigerator home bar including a home bar door that can be easily opened and closed.
In the related art, a refrigerator includes a plurality of compartments for storing foods at low temperatures close to or below zero degrees Celsius. Predetermined sides of the storing compartments are opened for allowing access to the foods stored the storing compartment.
Some of recent refrigerators include a home bar installed in a door for preventing unnecessary leakage of cold air caused by frequent opening and closing of the door. Drinks or foods can be accessed through the home bar without having to open the refrigerator door.
The home bar may include a home bar frame and a home bar door. The home bar frame includes an opening for providing access to foods, and the home bar door is used to selectively close and open the opening.
In general, the home bar door is rotatably installed at a side of the opening.
When the home bar door is closed, a latch member fixes the home bar door to the home bar frame. The home bar frame includes a latch assembly corresponding to the latch member.
When the home bar door is closed, the latch member is positioned corresponding to the latch assembly.
When the home bar door is closed, the latch member is inserted and held in the latch assembly so that the home bar door can be stably kept at the closed position.
However, the latch member and the latch assembly are expensive.
Furthermore, the mechanism for latching the home bar door with the latch member and the latch assembly is complicated. Therefore, when the latch member or the latch assembly is out of order, it is difficult to repair the latch member or the latch assembly, and replacement costs are high.
In addition, since the home bar door has an additional space for accommodating the latch member, the insulating ability of the home bar door reduces.
Moreover, since the latch assembly is disposed on the home bar frame, the opening of the home bar frame reduces in size, and thus it may be difficult to provide easy access to foods.